1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the environment to which electronic components are exposed, and relates more specifically to a system for controlling the humidity levels in control boxes housing electronic components.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been recognized that a humid environment can be detrimental to the efficient operation and longevity of electrical and electronic components. Various drying schemes have been suggested for alleviating this problem, some of which have involved the use of desiccant beds. However, in using such desiccant beds containing materials such as silica gel, it becomes necessary to replace the silica gel as it becomes saturated with moisture. When desiccant beds are used in a plurality of control boxes containing electronic components, it becomes necessary to monitor and maintain these desiccant beds at a plurality of locations. When such systems are operated on a continuous flow basis, such systems may be inefficient: once the control boxes have been initially dried, a continuous flow of new dry air around the electronic components may not be necessary to maintain the desired dryness.